lanstationfandomcom-20200216-history
Chemist
Como um químico, seu trabalho e misturar substâncias químicas para que os outros possam usar, especialmente os integrantes da ala médica e científica. Seu trabalho será necessário principalmente para Medical Doctors, Geneticists e Scientists pois eles precisam de substâncias químicas importantes frequentemente. Você também tem a opção de criar granadas, mas usá-las ou construí-las sem autorização pode levar você a ser preso (ou possivelmente banido). Visão Geral Você mistura e entrega substâncias químicas. É isso. Algumas vezes você pode fazer o que quiser, mas pela maior parte da rodada você estará fazendo remédios para o staff médico. Observe os equipamentos para o ganha pão do químico: Equipamentos *'ChemDispenser': É aqui onde ficam as substâncias químicas. *'ChemMaster' 3000: Aqui você pode separar as substâncias químicas, e dispensá-las automaticamente em garrafas e pílulas. Por exemplo, se você fizer clonex, e sobrar um pouco de plasma, você pode usar isso para tirá-lo e colocá-lo numa pílula/garrafa para reutilizá-lo. *'Beakers': Um equipamento meia boca. Tem capacidade de 50u (units/unidades) *'Large Beaker': Você começa com três; dois na mesa, outro dentro do grinder. Tem capacidade de 100u *'Grinder': Tritura qualquer consumível/materia que você por ali dentro. Pode ser desde uma pizza até plasma, ou até mesmo, urânio. Ajuda a descobrir o que diabos está dentro de uma comida (envenenada) ou pílula. *'Syringes': Usado para retirar substâncias do beaker ou misturar pequenas quantidades (Por exemplo, você só precisará de 5u de plasma para fazer clonexadone, então ao invés de trocar de beaker para derramar 10u, você pode simplesmente usar a seringa. Essa é a forma mais rápida de conseguir uma pequena quantidade de algo, se não contar o ChemMaster. *'Seu PDA!' Seu PDA vem com um cartucho que, quando ativado, se você clicar em alguém com seu PDA, ele dirá exatamente quais substâncias químicas estão presentes no sistema dele no momento. Ajuda a descobrir quem fumou maconha até morrer e quem foi envenenado com combustível. Também é digno de nota: *'Plasma' Um stack de plasma, você tritura isso no grinder, e é usado para algumas coisas, provavelmente clonex. *'Antitox/Inaprovaline' Tem duas garrafas de 30u de cada um. Geralmente você vai querer isso para fazer Tricordrazine de forma mais rápida *'2 Pill Bottles de 30u Inaprovaline' Outro grande poupador de tempo. Pode ser usado para fazer Bicaridine, Tricord, etc de forma mais rápida. Suprimentos Tem algumas coisas úteis que não podem se encontradas na Medbay. *'Nutriment': É disso que a comida é feita. Você pode conseguir um pouco com o Chef, ou fazendo carne a partir do clonex. A melhor maneira de conseguir é pedindo uma caixa de Pizza (Uma pizza de carne, quando triturada, lhê dá aproximadamente . 50u de nutrimento). *'Large Beakers': Você pode consegui-los a partir do Autolathes, Tanto na Science ou Cargo. Quanto mais melhor. *'Space Milk': Está no closet do Chef e na dispenser do Bar, também vem em food crates da cargo, 2 per, 50u de leite em cada. O Chef precisa de seu leite, mas provavelmente ele ou o Bartender dará o suprimento da Vending machine. Quanto mais melhor. Você também pode encomendar uma vaca, mas isso pode demorar. Space Milk =/= Soy Milk *'Juices & Milk Cream': Tomato, Orange, and Lime juice, and Milk Cream. These all come from the bar dispenser. Milk cream =/= Space milk. *'BlueSpace Beakers': Você só consegue estes com a colaboração de cientistas. Eles tem capacidade de 200u, o que é bom.